


One Week Love Affair

by Lord_Zelge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Zelge/pseuds/Lord_Zelge
Summary: Summer was a break from the humdrum of everyday life. It was also a season to live and let be; just like how Lovino and Antonio became a couple after their unexpected encounter. However, summer flings were just that - summer flings. Will they defy this presumption?





	One Week Love Affair

The Vargas brothers were forced by their father to study overseas. The brothers have a penchant for overspending and the patriarch was forced to make drastic measures.

' _The place is perfect for the two of you! Very conducive for learning and I feel that you will learn the essence of saving._ _You know the deal – I'll pay for your tuition and give you a fixed allowance._ '

The brothers decided to attend a university somewhere in Spain; it wasn't far from Italy and they both have a good grasp on Spanish. They could get by. They ended up in a so-called “university town” because of major schools were located near the downtown area, thus walking distance to important infrastructures such as the Cathedral (the siblings were Roman Catholic), public market, city hall, plaza and port area. The place was also scenic, especially the boulevard where a picturesque sunrise could be seen. By night time, the whole stretch was illuminated by _faux_ gas lamps. There was only one mall which was down south, approximately ten-minute ride from the downtown area; though there are several department stores scattered throughout the town.

A sigh escaped the lips of the older Vargas. People often mistook the brothers as twins, especially in elementary and middle school, but they actually have a one-year gap. Lovino was held back a year because of an illness, so he ended up being Feliciano's classmate. The boys decided to study in separate high schools to avoid confusion and Lovino was fed up with explaining his situation.

"Ve~ brother, are you alright? You have been sighing a lot..." Feliciano asked as he unloaded the last of their belongings.

"Of course I am! It's just that this place is so... quiet. Damnit!" A scowl appeared across the face of Lovino while he folded his arms.

A short laugh escaped the lips of the younger Vargas. "Well Papa... did imply as much when we told him about our decision."

Lovino sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Hmph, whatever. I'll prepare dinner... wait. Do we have any ingredients here?" Lovino asked.

Feliciano was slightly surprise at his brother's initiative but kept his mouth shut. Instead, he replied, “I don't think so. Let's go to the grocery once I finish this.”

Lovino nodded. He took out his phone and began typing what they needed.

The Vargas sibling rented a bungalow house, a few minutes walk from the school. Once entering the house, to the left side was the living room, then there was an arch leading to the dining area and the kitchen. To the right side where three bedrooms, two of which where connected by a bathroom and the other one, the master's bedroom, had its own bathroom. There was a comfort room near the kitchen for the visitors. The entire perimeter was surrounded by a concrete fence and a steel gate in the front of the house. The backyard was designed as such that it became a laundry area.

Overall, the place was cozy enough for the siblings that they didn't complain when their father had first shown the place to them.

"Hey brother, I am done unloading the boxes. We still need to decide on our rooms~" The younger Vargas said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait idiot... I'm still listing down..." Lovino glared at his brother.

* * *

 

"And then we need tomatoes and ketchup as well..." Feliciano made a run-down with the list while Lovino was pushing the grocery cart.

"Right, right... Go and get them..." Lovino said, wishing that they would finishing buying everything that they needed.

Meanwhile, Feliciano had trotted along the aisle for ketchup and other sauces. After getting a bottle of ketchup, he proceeded to get the tomatoes.

Lovino, who was standing near the cashier was getting impatient and he was about to give a call to Feliciano when someone had brusquely bumped into him.

"I'm sorry!" The man immediately said.

Lovino was fuming; he hated it when people _do that!_ He used every ounce of self-control he had to stop himself from making an outburst.

"Hmp... yeah, whatever..." Lovino replied without looking at the stranger who bumped into him.

The man was about to say something but his companions were calling out to him, he said another apology then left.

Some seconds later, Feliciano arrived and brought him more items than he should have.

"Feliciano, how are we going to pay all of this? We have one large cart full and you are bringing a basket full of... food." The older brother raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, let's split the expenses... Papa gave us both our allowances right? And Grandpa didn't cut our credit cards, I think." Feliciano reasoned out with his older brother.

"Let's just hope the old man didn't cut our credit cards..." Lovino said as he pushed the cart to the cashier, Feliciano following behind, carrying a basket.

There was a dull buzzing of when the items would get punched by the scanner. After paying for their expenses, the Vargas siblings proceeded to have a snack at a small coffee shop across the grocery store.

After being seated into a table for two, the waiter asked for their order.

"One shot of espresso and a slice of a black forest cake." Lovino said.

"Hm, one latte for me and make that two slices of a black forest cake." Feliciano replied and the waiter went back to the counter to give their orders to the barista.

"Ve~ It's quite a lovely town brother, right?" Feliciano said as he fiddled around with one of the tissues on their table.

"Yeah, I guess." Lovino absentmindedly and shrugged.

"Ve~" Feliciano chirped and smiled broadly when their order had arrived.

The rest of their time passed in peace. Both of them enjoyed their respective orders then they returned to their new home. Feliciano went to the kitchen area and sorted out the newly bought grocery while Lovino was cleaning up the mess from their unpacking. Afterwards, he went outside to pile them properly for the garbage collectors to retrieve tomorrow.

Lovino was halfway from going back inside the house when he heard a familiar voice. By instinct, he turned his head and saw someone he didn't expect to see.

_"... Yes, I will be there... No problem."_ The man across the street spoke.

The man with a lean stature, illuminated by the street lamp on his side of the road, highlighted his curly brown locks, sun-kissed skin and emerald eyes that shone brightly.

Unconsciously, Lovino Vargas gulped. A strong pull made him stare at the other man longer than the usual until the said man across the street noticed.

The brunet gave a friendly wave and the Italian panicked.

"Holà~!" The man said, in an accented voice.

"H-Hello..." Lovino said without much emotion.

The Italian became increasingly anxious when the said man had crossed the street.

"Hey, um... you were the one from the grocery store right?" The man inquired and Lovino absentmindedly nodded.

"Oh!" A brightened smile spread across the face of the newly arrived stranger. "I didn't know you lived here! I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Nice to meet you."

"I... We just moved here. I'm Lovino Vargas." The Italian introduced himself, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, what a unique name!" The man named Antonio said. "Hey Lovino, let's hang out sometime. I do owe you for bumping at you. I have to go now. See you around~"

"Right..." Lovino added mentally, " _bastard._ "

Antonio walked away from the Italian and gave another goodbye; he disappeared into the corner once he hailed a taxi.

When Lovino had returned back inside the house, his younger brother gave a concerned look.

"Ve~ brother, are you alright? You're face is very red." Feliciano said.

"Wh-What? It's nothing Feliciano. Is dinner ready?" Lovino immediately changed the topic.

"Oh, just a few more minutes." The younger Vargas smiled. "Oh, right about the bedroom arrangements..."

"Hey Feliciano, what if we divide the master's bedroom into two so that we have a study area or work area for each other...? You can have the room opposite the master's bedroom and I can have the other one." Lovino suggested as he was about to prepare the table for dinner.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Always the practical brother..." Feliciano grinned, saying the sentence in a playful manner.

"Shut up..." The older Vargas said and Feliciano still grinned.

The evening was enjoyable for the brothers. They ate their signature pasta dish with red wine. An hour or so after their dinner, the fatigue from the transfer was setting in. They didn't bother washing the dishes and retired immediately.

The following day, it was quite a solemn day for the Vargas siblings until someone unexpected visited their new house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write from my Fanfiction account. This was inspired by the song Isang Linggong Pag-ibig (One Week Love) by Imelda Pappin.


End file.
